Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Gaim Ichigo Arms, Kamen Rider Gridon, and Kamen Rider Kurokage. Synopsis Kouta tries to overcome the events that befell him in the Helheim Forest against Zangetsu while Kaito challenges Mitsuzane to a fight, with the new Armored Rider Ryugen unable to fight Baron on his own. Plot Using the Sengoku Driver, Mitsuzane becomes Armored Rider Ryugen and defeats Jonouchi's Koumori Inves. He later has a dream of the mysterious girl as he tells her that he will suffer his new burden for the sake of another. The next day, as Jonouchi meets with Ryoji to discuss their role as pawns in Kaito's plan, Mitsuzane is found by Kouta who realizes he is Team Gaim's new Armored Rider. Though Kouta attempts to tell him that the Sengoku Drivers are dangerous, Mitsuzane explains that he will take the risk as he is able to take fate into his own hands. Finding Mai, Kouta learns she understands Mitsuzane as they both fight for themselves before the two get a call from Chuckie that Kaito has come for a challenge with Mitsuzane accepting it. Revealing the Sengoku Driver can summon fully manifested Inves, Armored Rider Baron overwhelms Ryugen as Kouta and Mai arrive. Unable to enter the barrier, learning that Ryugen is not giving because of him, Kouta has Mai get his Sengoku Driver. Once becoming Armored Rider Gaim, Kouta destroys the barrier duels Baron while Ryugen battles the Inves. Telling Baron that true strength is inspiring others, Gaim receives the Ichigou Lockseed and dons the Ichigo Arms. After the Inves are destroyed by the Team Gaim Armored Riders, Jonouchi and Ryoji reveal that they obtained their own Sengoku Drivers and transform into Armored Riders. Elsewhere, Takatora meets Sid over the progress of five of the six Sengoku Drivers distributed yet is kept in the dark of his younger brother's involvement. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Dancer: , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo **Baron: ***Banana **Ryugen: ***Budou **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms KR Gaim 5 - Gridon's Debut.jpg|First appearance of Kamen Rider Gridon KR Gaim 5 - Kurokage's Debut.jpg|First appearance of Kamen Rider Kurokage Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36 . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *Ren Ozawa's (Rat) 22nd birthday, falling on August 12th 2013, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1202573_2163.html *This episode marks the first time that an Armored Rider summons fully manifested Inves to aid him during battle. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!, Durian Rider, Go to War!, Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! and Baron's New Power, Mango! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08892-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 2, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 02.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「復活！友情のイチゴアームズ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「復活！友情のイチゴアームズ！」 References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode